


An *UNEXPECTED* Reunion

by Tofudonut



Series: An *UNEXPECTED* Series [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit at the end!, Female Bilbo, Gen, bagginshield, bilba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofudonut/pseuds/Tofudonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after being taken on a journey to reclaim a lost kingdom, Bilba never expected to see her Dwarvish companions again. Especially not their leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An *UNEXPECTED* Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> The **Bold** is Bilba's Thoughts.
> 
> (...I think I'm a little late, but this was made for The Unexpected Anniversary on Tumblr....)

Bilba sat in her den, the fire roaring with tiny sparks and crackles. **One year.** Her eyes blankly stared at the dancing flames. **It's been one whole year.** Slipping off of her father's old chair, that she had to wrestle out of the hands of the couple down the street, and walked to her small kitchen. She began to prepare a small fish. As she remembered this time 12 months ago when she had been interrupted and taken on a journey. With a sad sigh she began to fry the poor traut humming along to a song she had long forgotten the words too. Forcing the thoughts of dwarves filling her house to the back of her mind. She set the table before flopping the fish onto her plate.

“Happy anniversary,” she mutters to herself. Ready to put this day behind her and crawl back into bed, she sliced open her dinner.

Just as she was about to get food in her mouth there was a heavy knock on the door. **Who could that be?** She wondered, **I'm not expecting anyone?**

She opened the door ready so send the bothersome hobbit away, but froze when she didn't find a hobbit, but a dwarf at her door! And not just any dwarf, Dwalin.

“D-Dwalin?” She stuttered looking him over to make sure she was not just seeing things.

“Aye, Lass,” Dwalin chuckled, before giving an exaggerated bow, “At your service. May I come in, this time without being assaulted with a frying pan?”

She blushed a bit swatting his arm with a small laugh. “Come in, come in.”

He stepped in and removed his cloak and boots, after being threatened with a frying pan.

“A-are the others coming?” She asked fiddling with the frying pan in her hands. “It's best to know now, so, I can make enough food.”

“They should all be here within the hour.” Dwalin said over his shoulder as he walked off toward the smell of dinner.

She beamed as he wandered off to the kitchen. “Make yourself at home!” She called after him, though she know he would have regardless of her offer.

Just as Dwalin had said several minutes later another knock could be heard and Bilba quickly shouted for Dwalin to get it. Grumbling around his mouth full of cookies he obliged throwing the door open for his older brother.

Before they could make there niceties Fili and Kili shouted from down the road.

“Dwalin don't eat all the cookies!”

“Save some for the rest of us!”

Seeing the princes Dwalin forced another handful into his overly full mouth.

Balin shook his head, heading into the house with a sigh.

“Bilba!” he called

“In the kitchen!” She shouted back from the far end of the house.

He walked into the room to find Bilba covered in flour and jelly and sauce as she sprinted and spun from counter to stove and back again. Several pots were on the stove beside a few pans, the counters were covered in half made food being chopped or stirred or rolled and the floor looked like she had spilt a bit of everything on it.

“Would you like some help?” He offered eyeing the room with concern 

“Oh, no. I'm sure you're tired. Why don't you go sit and rest your feet?”

“I'm not that old, yet, Dearie, now what can I do?” He rolled up his sleeves with determination.

Not a moment after setting Balin up to tend to the soups did the princes burst in through the door shouting “Bilba! Bogging!” And giggling to themselves.

She was forced into a crushing hug the moment they spotted her and although the fish were about to burn she couldn't find it in her heart to care. She hugged them back just as fiercely having missed this more then she would ever say.

As they pulled away she quickly turned to the stove to hide the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“You almost made me burn dinner,” She scolded with a smile. “Why don't you make yourselves useful and finish making the jam.”

The boys bounced over to the counter, one cutting berries while the other smashing them and staring them in a bowl. There was sudden shouting and groaning down the hall making the lot of them jump. 

“I'll go see!” Bilba called, half way down the hall already.

In her entryway lay half a dozen more dwarfs all complaining and grumbling as they struggled to climb off one another. Off to the side stood Dwalin still pushing cookies into his stuffed mouth as he watched them all squirm about.

Bilba gave him an unimpressed look before helping Dori to his feet.

“Master Baggins,” he smiled

“Dori, please, Bilba. After all we've been through I'm sure you can call me by my first name.” She giggled

“It's been so long,” Dori's eyes saddened a bit, though the smile remained.

“Would you care to help me in the kitchen? I need a few extra hands to make the dumplings?”

Ori volunteered before Dori even opened his mouth, though of course he agreed not a second after. 

“If you don't mind could the rest of you move the table and chairs?” Everyone gave an affirmative sound before scampering off in different directions. “You do remember which ones not to use right?” She asked, grabbing Bofur's arm as he passed.

“How could we forget,” the dwarf smiled, gently pulling away to find a chair.

Bilba's heart nearly hurt with how happy she was. To have her house filled with life and familiar faces. The sounds of chatter. Clinking of silverware and the solid thunks of wood being moved and placed. She blinked away tears and turned down the hall.

In a few hours everything was finally ready. One by one the dwarves each carried platter after platter covered in all kinds of food to the table.

Moments later the table was covered with a variety of foods and all the seats were taken. Bilba was just about to begin serving herself when a single hard knock hit her door. The room fell silent and everyone turned to her. She looked around the table and counted the dwarves. **12.** It was at that moment she noticed no one had actually gotten any food yet.

Surely that was just an annoyed neighbor. The 13th member and leader of their company was gone. How could she forget, he had died in her arms.

Nori touched her arm as another knock echoed off the silent walls. “Go on.” He urged gently, “Answer the door.”

She stood quietly as the company watched her walk toward the door.

Pulling the door open, her eyes grew large. **Thorin.**

“I'm so sorry,” he said, “I would have come sooner if I could.” He insisted, “The doctors wouldn't allow it saying I would die before even leaving the gate.” he sighed, “ If it hadn't been for the company I would have ran to you, if I could.”

Bilba was silent, frozen into place. “Thorin?” She whispered.

He smiled, his soft smile he saved just for her, and she suddenly came back to life. Jumping at him and kissing his lips. The force sending them toppling to the ground, though their lips never lost the others. The company cheered in the doorway as the two pulled apart.

“Oh, how I've missed you.”

“And I you, Ghivashel"

**Author's Note:**

> "Ghivashel"- Treasure of all treasures


End file.
